thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Planet of the Dinosaurs"
"Planet of the Dinosaurs"- spin-off story from ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' universe. Plot Isabella and Cadance want to catch Oviraptor-kleptoman who steals dinosaur eggs Transcript in Pridelands the day was just beginning when a female Tyrannosaur Isabella and a female Velociraptor Cadance Flynn decided to visit a certain part of a certain place in Pridelands or the Land of Dinosaurs where dinosaurs were expecting to hatch their children Isabella: hey Cadence, come with me Cadence: where are we going, Isabella? Isabella: we go to a place where there are many dinosaur nests next to each other where dinosaurs expect their children to hatch Cadance: and what should we do there? Isabella: we are predatory dinosaurs so future parents of small dinosaurs asked us to help protect their nests (Isabella and Cadance approach the dinosaur nests) Isabella :hi Tria, what's up? Tria: Isabella Candace, hello, thank you for coming Candace: hey Tria, why did you call us? Tria: I expect to hatch my child or little triceratops but recently me and the rest of the dinosaurs are afraid that someone will steal our eggs Isabella: who? Tria: We've seen the Oviraptor Isabella: it's Ovi, or oviraptor-kleptoman Cadence: it would be best if we consulted with King Kion (slightly later on Pride Rock) Kion: So dinosaurs are afraid that this oviraptor will steal their balls from them? Isabella: that's right Kion: so your task is to catch this dinosaur red handed and to make him stop stealing dinosaur eggs Cadance: can be done (back at the dinosaur nests) Cadance: what's up, Cera? Cera: I think the egg from the nest of a female stegosaurus named Holly has disappeared Cadence: quietly Cera,we will find this egg Stacy: Do you need help? Isabella: hello Stacy Cadance: we need to find a lost egg Stacy: whose egg? Holly: It's about one of the eggs from my nest (Ovi goes to the nest) Holly: it's him again! Isabella: girls! follow him! (Isabella Cadance and Stacy start chasing this oviraptor) Ovi: why are you chasing me? Isabella: you steal dinosaur eggs Cadance: question, what for? Ovi: I live in a place where there is really little food this rock is in a place where there is little vegetation and food such as fish Isabella: we can help you Ovi: really? Isabella: yes, just give all the eggs you stole Ovi: agreement (Ovi, after giving away all the other eggs, gives it back from Holly's nest) Ovi: I'm sorry, Holly Holly: all right, you were just in trouble (little stegosaurus is starting to hatch from Holly's egg) look! he is coming out! (little stegosaurus came out of the egg) is a girl Isabella: she is so cute Ovi: What about me? Isabella: I think something can be done (dinosaurs go to the river) Isabella: here on the river there is enough food for both mammals and dinosaurs Ovi: thank you for your help Cadance: you're welcome (Princess Mohatu comes running) Mohatu: I'm sorry that I arrived only now Isabella: it's okay princess, we managed it ourselves Tria: thank you for your help Cadance: it was nice to be useful Characters Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Cadance Flynn Holly the stegosaur Stacy Hirano ( triceratops) Tria Cera Mohatu - daughter of Kion and Jasiri Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Spinoffs Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Kanapkuba